Trying to keep fibers in a v-groove of an optical transceiver while applying an adhesive can be challenging. One way to address the challenge is to apply pressure onto the fibers with a probe. Another way to address the challenge is to apply pressure onto a cover over the fibers. The problem with these techniques is the difficulty of applying even pressure across all fibers without some fibers lifting out of the v-groove.
Another problem with existing attachment schemes is that if the v-groove goes to the face where the fiber tip ends, there is an increased likelihood that the adhesive used to connect the fiber to the v-groove will delaminate. Specifically, thermal stresses can delaminate the adhesive near the fiber end which causes an air gap or deformation in the optical path. This may ultimately result in the entire optical transceiver failing.
Yet another problem with existing attachment schemes is that commercial parallel optics require a secondary clip that gets snapped onto the lens. This clip is what holds down the lens into the receiving block. The lens typically has two pins which are positioned into matching holes and the cover is snapped onto matched features in the receiving block. This type of attachment scheme is somewhat complicated.